To Get Her
by thedustoflife
Summary: Peeta Mellark is desperately, hopelessly in love with Katniss Everdeen. But what's guy to do when her two closest friends are a ridiculously good-looking guy and a prudish ice princess? Hatch an elaborate plan, of course! High school AU Gadge with some good ol' Everlark. Based on 10 Things I Hate About You.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta Mellark fell in love at first sight. As soon as he'd seen those cool gray eyes on his first day at Panem high school, he knew he was a goner. But Katniss Everdeen was unattainable. Mainly because of her two closest friends.

First, there was Madge Undersee, sometimes known as Fridge Under-the-sea. She was a swimmer and captain of Panem High's girls' swim team. She also coldly rejected any advances from admirers (hence, Fridge Under-the-sea).

As daunting a barrier as Madge was, Gale Hawthorne was a uncrossable chasm between Peeta and Katniss in comparison. Gale Hawthorne was a looker. Peeta felt like a raw shrimp every time Gale was within a 100-meter radius of him. He simply _exuded_ pheromones and girls of all types through themselves at him, all clamoring for his attention. Katniss and Gale were close, and many believed that they'd eventually get together.

Peeta's friend Finn advised him to give up.

"Peeta, be reasonable. He's Ares, you're Hesphaestus. He's the swan, you're the duckling. He's Cinderella, and you're the evil stepsister." He glanced at Peeta as he took a large bite of his sandwich. He nudged Peeta with his shoulder. "Okay, I was a little harsh, but c'mon man. He's the freaking Liam Hemsworth of our school! And even if he and Katniss don't become a thing, do you think Fridge Under-the-sea will ever get a boyfriend? I overheard Katniss saying that she'd feel bad if she had a boyfriend and Madge didn't. You'd have better chances with Ms. Trinket than you do with Katniss."

Peeta shuddered at the thought of pursuing Ms. Trinket romantically. "Gross."

* * *

Feeling down, Peeta headed towards his car at the end of the day. He stared as he placed his feet on the asphalt, one after the other.

 _Do I really have no chance with Katniss?_ Right. _I don't want to give up._ Left. _I really like her and I haven't even tried yet_. Right. _Maybe I should-_

"Shit! Shit shit shit shit!"

Peeta looked up from the ground.

There stood Gale Hawthorne himself cursing as he stared at a large dent in the front bumper of his car.

"Erm...are you alright?" Peeta asked mildly.

"Yeah, but my car isn't." Gale grimaced and dragged a hand through his hair. _Why does he look like a celebrity while doing normal things? Life isn't fair._ "I was leaving my spot, but I put my car in drive instead of reverse and drove into this stupid tree. Repairs are gonna cost a fortune, what am I gonna do?"

As Gale paced, Peeta got an idea.

"I'll pay you," he blurted suddenly. Gale's eyes narrowed.

"I don't accept charity, Mellark, I don't know what you think about kids from the Seam but-"

"No, no, no, I have a favor to ask of you."

Gale hesitated. "What is it?"

"Ask out Madge Undersee."

Gale blinked a few times.

"That's it?"

"And, like date her and stuff. You know."

"You're crazy." Gale laughed incredulously. "Why?"

Peeta paused. "Do you want to be paid or not?" he said finally.

Gale eyed Peeta warily. "Two hundred bucks per date."

"Fifty."

"One hundred fifty."

"Twenty-five."

"Alright, alright, fifty per date it is!" Gale hastily stuck out his hand and Peeta smiled and shook it. For once he wished Gale was even better looking. It was going to take a lot to thaw the Fridge.

* * *

 **AN: Hi again. This chapter is short, because I want to gauge reactions...I do have most of this story planned/roughly written already; it's gonna be short, maybe 4-5 chapters? Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Undersee," Peeta and Finn watched as Gale approached Madge. He had his winning smile on, and his body language exuded confidence. Peeta crossed his fingers. And his toes.

"Hi, Gale...erm how can I help you?" As usual, Madge was all business.

"Well, Undersee, what do you say to dinner and a movie, this Friday six o'clock?" Gale flashed her a rakish grin and stuck his thumbs in his jeans pockets.

"Oh he's good, he's _really_ good," Finn whispered. Peeta shushed him.

A pink flush crept up Madge's face. She paused before replying.

"No thanks. Sorry." Madge turned around quickly and walked away.

Gale sighed and took his hands out of his pockets. "Well boys, as you saw she said no. Do you have any other girls you want to pay me to ask out, or should I start looking for a job?"

"No, no, no, no you have to date Madge!" Peeta wrung his hands. "Aren't you gonna try harder than that? I'm paying you-"

"Gale Hawthorne doesn't chase girls," Gale interrupted. "It's not my style. In fact, Undersee isn't my style either." Gale brushed off his jeans before slinging his backpack higher on his shoulder. "Well, thanks for the offer, I'm really sorry it didn't work out." He began to walk away.

"Seventy."

"Peeta-" Finn started, sounding concerned.

"I'll pay you seventy dollars per date with Madge Undersee." Gale stopped. He turned around slowly.

"A hundred and you've got a deal." Peeta stared into Gale's unnervingly gray eyes for a heartbeat.

"Fine."

* * *

"How are you going to pay him?" Finn and Peeta were hanging out at the local cafe after school the next day.

"Don't worry, I have savings. And I get paid nine dollars per hour at the bakery." Peeta sipped his tea.

"Are you sure you want to spend all this money on getting Katniss? I mean, I'm sure if you tried hard enough she'd give you a chance,"

"This is me trying hard. Hopefully it's worth the money."

Peeta had good feelings about Gale. He had seen Madge's blush when Gale first asked her out, and she had been increasingly flustered with each attempt. Each time Gale waited for her at her locker, she turned pink, and when he gave her a rose and a wink, she had stuttered her rejection.

Meanwhile, things had been going well with Katniss. With Gale tied up with Madge, and Madge tied up with Gale, Katniss was grateful for Peeta's company at lunch. He felt they had become closer; she had trusted him to give her and her little sister a ride home once. She even agreed to go to Delly Cartwright's party on Saturday with him and Finn.

And of course, she would be bringing along Madge and her good friend Gale.

* * *

The gang met up at Peeta's house before heading to the party. Finn offered to take Madge and Gale in his car, so Peeta and Katniss arrived at the party together. They had stopped for gas on the way, so the party was already in full swing when they got there. Peeta saw Finn's car parked in front of the house, so he knew that the other three were there, even though he couldn't spot them in the crowd when he entered.

"Should we get something to drink?" Peeta leaned closer to Katniss to be heard over the music. She nodded, and he began to make his way through the throng towards the kitchen. Looking back, he saw that Katniss was falling behind. Impulsively, he grabbed her hand. "So we don't get separated," he explained, holding up their interlocked fingers. Maybe he was imagining it, but he thought he saw a slight flush on Katniss's face, and they hadn't even had anything to drink yet.

Peeta led Katniss through the throng. Near the kitchen, a crowd was forming around a blonde girl. The crowd whooped as she drained a bottle of beer before continuing to dance. Her movements were wild and clumsy, yet somehow, graceful.

"Is that...Madge?" Katniss yelled to be heard. Peeta looked more closely. Indeed, the dancing girl was Fridge Under-the-sea.

"We need to go get her." Katniss tugged on Peeta's hand. Cato Capp, the school douche grabbed Madge's waist. " _Now._ " Katniss pulled Peeta forward, pushing people out of their way.

But before they got to her, Gale was there, pulling Cato away from Madge. His face was hard, and the two boys exchanged some hostile words. Madge smiled loopily at Gale and flung her arms around his neck. Gale half-dragged, half-carried her away, giving Cato one last dark look.

Peeta breathed out in relief. He turned to look at Katniss, who was staring at Gale and Madge's retreating figures in disbelief. She turned to look back at him.

"Do you think they like each other?" Peeta swallowed. He wondered if Madge was starting to fall for Gale. He hadn't considered what would happen once he had achieved his goal. Madge was cold, but she didn't deserve to have her heart broken.

Peeta glanced down at their still entwined fingers. He swallowed again.

"Who knows?"

* * *

 **AN: It continues!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pay up,"

Peeta looked up to see a scowling Gale holding out a hand to him.

"Delly's party didn't count as a date. _I_ set that up."

"Har, har, Mellark, that was a date. I saved her from Cato, she jumped into my arms, and she _puked on my fucking shoes_."

Peeta cringed. "Romantic. Still wasn't a date."

"Listen _Bread Boy_ , our little arrangement has cost me my pride and my favorite pair of shoes. I haven't seen a single cent from you yet. I could easily call this off and-"

Peeta stuffed five twenty's into Gale's waiting hand.

Gale counted the bills carefully before folding them into his wallet. "Thank you very much. What's your deal with Undersee anyways?"

"Ah, ahem, it's just...well-"

"Okay," Gale held up a hand to stop him. "I don't have to know. See you around." Gale walked away.

Peeta watched him leave and wondered if maybe Gale wasn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

Things were falling into place now. Katniss had finally agreed to come watch a movie with him this weekend. Gale had taken Madge on four dates now. Peeta had even caught them kissing behind the school once. Peeta couldn't believe that his plan was actually working. He whistled as he walked towards his and Gale's usual meeting place, near Gale's locker. Gale was already there when he arrived, leaning against the lockers, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Hey," Peeta said. Gale looked up from the floor.

"Hey."

"So how much do I owe you this time?"

Gale looked back at his shoes. "Well, I've been thinking, it isn't right for me to be paid to date Undersee—I mean, she's really a nice girl, and I, well, I-"

"You like her, don't you?" Peeta grinned. He was going to get Katniss and no one's feelings were going to get hurt in the process.

Gale fidgeted with his hair. "I guess you could say that."

Peeta whooped and clapped Gale on the back. This day just couldn't get better. He didn't even have to pay Gale anymore. Everything was going as planned. Actually, everything was going _better_ than planned.

* * *

The weather started to warm, and the school started to buzz with excitement. Prom was afoot.

The second most popular topic (after prom of course) was Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne. No one had seen it coming, but suddenly the school's ice princess and pretty boy were inseparable. They walked to classes together, sat together at lunch, went home together after school. They were even spotted on dates at the movie theater and the mall quite often.

The school was in shock, so no one noticed when Peeta quietly asked Katniss to prom and she quietly accepted.

"So she said yes?" Finn asked eagerly.

Peeta couldn't fight a smile. "I believe her exact words were 'Sure, sounds like fun,'"

Finn chuckled and pinched Peeta's cheek.

"You're just too cute, loverboy," Peeta cringed, but continued to smile anyway.

They walked in amicable silence through the empty hallway.

"So I guess everything worked out, in the end? How much did you end up paying Gale to date Madge?"

Peeta and Finn rounded the corner. Suddenly, they were face to face with Katniss. And judging from her expression, she had heard Finn's question.

"...what?" She crossed her arms menacingly at Peeta and glared. She shook her head quickly. "I have to tell Madge to dump that asshole. I'll deal with you later." She started to walk away.

"Wait! Katniss!" Peeta grabbed onto her arm. She stopped and turned, glowering at his hand on her elbow. Finn quietly made his escape.

Peeta slowly released her arm. "Let me explain."

* * *

 **The plot thickens...**


	4. Chapter 4

And that's how Katniss and Peeta ended up at Greasy Sae's, a local family diner and favorite hangout spot for students. Katniss had been silent on the way there, simply following him into the parking lot and to Sae's without making eye contact.

Now, they sat across from each other, at a quiet booth, staring down at their napkins. Katniss grabbed her water and drank half the glass.

"Why did you do it?" she blurted. "What do you have against Madge? Why were you so nice to us? To me? Why-"

"Because I like you."

Katniss's mouth dropped open. She grabbed her glass of water again, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"I knew it was wrong. What I did." Peeta finally looked up at her. "But I kept pushing it out of mind, thinking I'd deal with it later." He laughed mirthlessly. "And then I became the luckiest little bastard when Gale came to me saying I didn't have to pay him anymore since he really liked Madge."

Katniss's face relaxed at that, before reassuming its stern expression, albeit it was slightly less stern than before.

"That still doesn't-"

"Make it alright, I know." Peeta picked at imaginary lint on his shirt. "You were just, so, out of reach, and this seemed like the only way I'd ever even have a chance."

Katniss downed the rest of her water. She looked around and straightened her napkin.

"I guess I don't have to tell Madge about this, I mean it worked out in the end," she started hesitantly.

"What about us?" Peeta asked. Katniss chewed her lip and opened her mouth-

"Hi guys! I'm Glimmer, and I'll be your server today. What can I get you guys?"

Peeta and Katniss turned to order. He vaguely recognized Glimmer from school…maybe she was in his gym class? He didn't think too much of it.

After they'd ordered. Katniss turned to him, not quite smiling and not quite frowning.

"I'll have to think about it."

* * *

The next day, the school was abuzz again.

Gale Hawthorne had been paid to date Madge Undersee. No one knew who had or why (not that anyone really cared), but Panem High's most talked about couple was no more.

Glimmer Moore had announced it first period in Ms. Trinket's English class.

Madge had taken it rather well, shaking it off and ignoring Glimmer. It wasn't until lunch that she broke down.

Madge and Gale had been nowhere to be seen, until Madge was seen running out of a classroom, slightly teary-eyed and red-faced, with Gale pursuing her yelling "Madge! Wait!"

She sprinted at top speed, weaving in and out of the lunch crowd with more ease than the hulking Gale. He didn't stand a chance.

Peeta, who was not one to keep up-to-date in high school politics (hence why he hadn't recognized the head cheerleader who had been vying for Gale's attentions for the last year when she had taken his order at Greasy Sae's) had not heard the news.

Therefore, he was very surprised when Gale Hawthorne punched him in the face after school.

"Umpf!" He fell back clutching his cheek.

"What the hell, man?"

Gale glared at him stormily.

"You know why!" He approached again, but Peeta dodged, still clutching his throbbing cheek.

"I don't! What's going on?"

Seeing the genuine confusion on Peeta's face, Gale turned away and grabbed at his hair before turning back.

"Fucking Glimmer Moore told Madge I was paid to date her. Madge broke up with me. How did Glimmer even find out?"

Peeta paled. He motioned for Gale to sit, and then plopped down next to him on the pavement.

* * *

"So then Katniss and I went to Sae's, and Glimmer was our waitress," Peeta sighed. "I guess she must have overheard our conversation."

Gale got up silently. He went to a nearby tree and kicked it.

"OWWW!" He rubbed his toes.

"I'm sorry, Gale." Peeta sighed again. "Really. I never thought something like this would happen. I should've known it wasn't a good idea from the beginning."

Gale paced a bit before sitting back down.

"Yeah, no shit it was a terrible idea." Gale gave a grunt of frustration before stretching out on the sidewalk. "But I was an idiot who went along with an idiotic plan." He breathed in deeply, and blew it out slowly. "But, I got to meet Madge because of it. So I guess it was a pretty good bad idea."

He closed his eyes. Peeta watched concernedly.

"How am I going to make this right with Madge? I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen. She won't answer calls or texts or Facebook messages or Instagram DM's or-"

"Okay, okay, we'll figure something out." Peeta stopped Gale as hysteria began to creep into his voice. He leaned back on his elbows and began to think.

He needed a new plan.


	5. Chapter 5

When Katniss asked him to meet up, Peeta was prepared to be hit again since he'd successfully made her two best friends' lives miserable. She was scarier than Gale was. But instead, she greeted him with a hug.

"Hey," she said into his shoulder before backing away and sitting down. Dumbfounded, Peeta sat down across from her.

"Madge isn't doing great. She doesn't look it, but she's really good at hiding her feelings. She's really hurt, but she won't accept Gale's calls, and she leaves as soon he shows up, no matter what I say to her. What do you have in mind?" She took a sip of her coke before looking up and noticing Peeta's perplexed face.

"Gale told me about your talk. Otherwise, you would've been cradling your broken nose by now, don't worry. Oh yeah, Gale's gonna join us soon."

Peeta nodded dumbly, still processing all the information. He shook his head to clear his mind. Madge and Gale. This was the problem at hand.

"I really only have one idea, and it's pretty cheesy."

"Well, what is it?" Katniss demanded, when Peeta didn't immediately divulge.

"I was thinking Gale could make some sort of grand gesture, something big and touching. Maybe a promposal? And it'll have to be at least somewhat public if she's still refusing to see him."

"Madge hates attention like that, especially from all the douches at school. Scoot over, " Gale had arrived. He sat down in the booth next to Peeta. "But I like the big and touching part."

"It doesn't have to be a flashy promposal then, or even a promposal. Something else, something that she likes or that is more personal."

There was silence while the three of them think. Finally, Gale spoke.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

Peeta had never been to the Undersee home before. Heck, he'd only talked to Madge a few times in the twelve years they'd known each other in school. But after becoming so embroiled in her personal matters and spending much of the last week planning with her closest friend and hopefully soon-to-be-not ex-boyfriend, he felt as though he knew her too.

So it was with this perceived friendship in mind that he knocked on the front door of the mayor's house. The door was answered promptly by none other than the mayor himself.

"Mayor Undersee!" Peeta exclaimed, surprised to see the man he'd seen on posters and in newspapers so often in the flesh.

"Can I help you?" The mayor seemed amused at Peeta's reaction.

"Oh! Er, yes. Is Madge in?"

"Yes, I believe she is. Come in to wait while I go get her. Who should I tell her is here?"

"I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark." The mayor gave Peeta a knowing smile and left to get Madge. Peeta was pretty sure the mayor had the wrong idea about Peeta and Madge. But the mayor would soon be corrected if the plan was successful, Peeta supposed, so it wouldn't matter what Mayor Undersee thought now. Peeta looked around the sparkling clean foyer and then stared at his shoes.

"Peeta? Can I help you?"

"Madge!" Peeta looked up to see Madge and was surprised at what he saw. She looked haggard, and her hair was messy. She looked nothing like the put-together Fridge-Under-the-sea that he remembered.

"Yeah, um Katniss sent me." Madge tilted her head in question.

"Well, you see, Prim is competing in a poetry slam down at Sae's, and we know you love poetry so…" he trailed off. "We thought maybe you'd like to come watch." This was it. This was why Peeta was sent to invite Madge instead of Katniss. Katniss had been begging Madge to go see Gale so much recently that Madge had grown suspicious of her invitations out. Peeta watched as Madge's tired eyes lit up a bit.

"Oh, I'd love to. Let me just grab a sweater." She turned, and Peeta fought the urge to high-five himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Madge reemerged in the foyer a few minutes later swaddled in a blanket of a cardigan. Peeta showed her to his car, and they sat in relative silence on the way to Sae's.

"Katniss is meeting us here," Peeta told Madge as he pulled into a parking spot. "She's bringing Prim." They entered the diner and immediately spotted Katniss and Prim, sitting in a booth near where a microphone had been set up on a makeshift stage. Peeta looked around for Gale, but couldn't spot his modelesque friend anywhere. He sent Katniss a _where's-Gale_ look, and she gave him an _idk-but-he's-definitely-here-somewhere_ look in return. Madge gave them a confused look.

"What are you guys doing?" Peeta was flustered, and he fumbled for something to say while Katniss took a drink from her glass of water.

"Oh, they're just trying to figure out how to tell you they're dating."

At Prim's matter-of-fact statement, Peeta sputtered, and Katniss began coughing furiously. Madge smiled widely.

"Congratulations guys, but I can't say I wasn't expecting to hear the news anytime now." She giggled, and the bags under her eyes seemed to fade for a moment. "You better take care of my best friend," she told Peeta. Peeta just smiled awkwardly, but Madge seemed to accept it.

"Ok folks, it's time to get started." Greasy Sae flashed her gold-toothed grin at the small crowd that had gathered for the event. "Welcome to Panem's second annual poetry slam!"

Sae introduced the first competitor, and Peeta relaxed a bit. He knew Gale's turn was towards the end, and he preferred to not think too much about it for now. Instead, he sat back and enjoyed, as he listened to the poems, ranging from ludicrous to profound. At one point, it was Prim's turn, and he was impressed by the maturity of her work as she condemned animal testing through verse.

"Next up, we have our very own Gale Hawthorne. Give it up for Mr. Hawthorne!" Peeta sucked in a breath. It was time.

Peeta had known (or known of) Gale for years. And never had Gale Hawthorne had a reputation as a poet, or even someone who enjoyed writing creatively. Heartthrob? Yes. Math and physics guru? Maybe. Poet? Definitely not. He had been surprised when Gale had suggested this plan, but Katniss had supported the idea, thinking Madge would like it, so he figured it would be alright. Peeta just wished that Gale would've let him help, but Gale had refused to even show Peeta a rough draft.

"This is personal," he had said. "I don't care if I make a fool of myself, as long as I get my point across."

Peeta sat forward in his chair as Gale walked up to the microphone. Madge sat frozen in her seat.

"Hi guys, I'm Gale." He coughed and cleared his throat.

"This piece is titled _Please_ , and I'd like to dedicate it to someone very special to me. I haven't really written poetry before, so please be kind." Peeta glanced over at Madge, and she remained frozen in place. Gale cleared his throat again, and took a deep breath.

"I'm not a poet

And I sure know it

But I'm gonna try

To show a girl to whom I lied

The truth. 

There once was a guy

Who liked a girl

Who wouldn't look at him, wouldn't even try

As long as her friend was alone 

The guy was desperate, stooped low

And hired another guy

Who was an even bigger jerk to go with the flow

And pursue the friend 

At first it was a chore

She kept rejecting him

And he thought she was a bore

Who needed to loosen up. 

But he realized after a bit

How cool and kind she was

The way with his friends and family she fit

Was like an enzyme and a substrate."

Peeta cringed. The poem was pretty bad and the rhyme scheme was all over the place. But he looked at Madge, who still sat frozen, eyes glued to Gale.

" Ahem, I just wanted to clarify that simile a bit. I'm referring to the induced-fit hypothesis, not the lock-and-key hypothesis. She came into my -I mean _his-_ life like a substrate that pretty much fit the bill, but then he, the enzyme, changed and then they were perfect together. Now I'm gonna continue."

 _Oh my God why is Gale explaining_ Peeta cringed even harder. Most people didn't consider high school biology poetic. He glanced at Madge. The corners of her mouth had lifted slightly. _Whatever floats her boat, I guess._

"As time went on more and more he began to see

That she was basically too good to be true

He didn't want to lose her or who he had come to be

But she found out about the deal 

She left the boy, as most people would

He deserved it, but he couldn't accept

Things the way they stood.

Because even now I can't take my eyes off you. 

_Please_ believe me."

There was an awkward silence in the audience, before the first people began to clap. Gradually it built up into a respectable smattering of polite applause. Peeta had chills down his spine from how bad yet weirdly kind of good the poem was. He watched nervously as Gale came back to their table to stand next to Madge.

"Can I-can I talk to you outside?" Madge's eyes looked a bit glassy as Gale followed her out of the diner. The next poet took the mic, and Peeta prayed that everything would be okay.

* * *

School was abuzz once again when Madge and Gale showed up at prom together.

Things had quieted down at school for a while before then.

Madge and Gale were not seen holding hands at school or at the mall, and over time people forgot about the whole thing. When Madge and Gale started talking amicably together in the hall a few weeks after Glimmer's reveal, a few thought it strange, but the general student body didn't take note.

But when Gale showed up wearing a tux and looking more heartthrob-y than usual, with the Fridge Under-the-sea on his arm, it was as if they had broken up yesterday.

"Why is she back with him?"

"Pathetic. I would never take him back."

"He looks so whipped."

"They're cute."

Everybody seemed to have an opinion on the couple, but their opinions meant nothing to Peeta, and he was sure Gale and Madge were so wrapped up in each other to care either.

After the poetry slam, Madge hadn't totally forgiven Gale, but she stopped ignoring his calls, and avoiding him. She had avoided Peeta for a while, after finding out that he had been the mastermind of the plan, but with time she came to forgive both Peeta and Gale.

In the present, Peeta watched as Gale was crowned prom king and Glimmer prom queen. He smiled when Gale ignored Glimmer and quickly descended from the platform to rejoin Madge.

"Glimmer deserves that," Peeta heard Katniss say as she came up next to him, returning from the bathroom. "What a bitch."

Peeta chuckled. He couldn't disagree, but "She said what needed to be said, even though it didn't have to be announced to the whole school. I did something wrong, and Madge needed to know eventually, even if Gale did really develop feelings for her. And things worked out in the end, so no lasting harm done." A slow song came on. "Dance with me?"

Peeta collected Katniss in his arms on the dance floor. She seemed a bit uncomfortable with the public display of affection, but as the floor filled, she relaxed. They swayed gently to the beat, his hands on her waist and her arms draped around his neck. With Katniss in his arms, and Gale happily dancing with Madge, everything seemed right.

Graduation was within a month, the start of college within three. The four of them were splitting up, going to different colleges across the country. Peeta felt a bit sad to see them split up, especially since he had only befriended them so recently.

He was brought out of his reverie by a loud wolf whistle from Finn, who waltzed by with Annie.

"Get it!"

Peeta blushed and Katniss, who didn't blush, looked away self-consciously. He would miss, Finn, that doofus, too.

But all this sad stuff and missing people could wait for later. After all they still had the summer.

Together.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites.


End file.
